


Waking Up In Heaven

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awake The Snake, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale bakes cake, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley sleeps for two months, Cute, Fluff, GO 30, Gay, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Lockdown, Love Confessions, M/M, Wake Up Crowley, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Alternate version of "Cake, Wine & Letters", where Crowley actually did take his months long nap and awoke to read what Aziraphale had sent his way.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Waking Up In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/gifts).



> Context: Saw some people on Twitter and Instagram using #WakeUpCrowley because in the GO 30th anniversary video he had set his alarm clock for July. A suggestion of how he wakes up was made in the GO fanfic chat by Mirach and it got my brain working, so here we are!

**_Crowley's POV:_ **

July finally arrived, the alarm buzzed off loudly akin to something a pornstar would sit on for pleasure and views. The groggy demon slowly awoke from his slumber. He grumbled and strained, thanking Someone that he had shut the curtains before his nap and the sun wasn't blinding him. The clock on his nightstand read 1 pm. His joints popped as he stretched and he cracked a few bones for good measure. It's only when he pulled himself to edge of the mattress that he noticed a different scent in his flat.

After blinking away the rheum from his eyes, he decided to walk around the place, to find what that smell was. Upon further inspection, he noticed an envelope with his name on it atop his desk. He recognized the handwriting immediately and remembered their conversation before his nap.

_Powdered sugar and old books. He really wasn't lying about the cakes._

The demon took a seat in his throne and tore into the envelope. The smell immediately became stronger. _Yup, definitely Aziraphale._ He let out a sigh, relaxed into his seat and began to read.

_**Anthony J. Crowley** _

**_How are you? I do hope your months-long-slumber has left you feeling rejuvenated. Or, at the very least, not as bored. Lord knows I could never do anything like that, I lack the proper discipline for it. Although, sloth has always been your area of expertise, after all._ **

Crowley hummed in agreement. _That is true. I could easily win a gold medal in laziness if it were an olympic sport_. He slouched a bit further into his seat and continued reading.

**_As I am writing this letter, it is still early May. I am not sure what I will have gotten up to by the time you wake, but I imagine I will be missing you just the same. And that's just it, dear boy, it was a mistake letting you hang up. The reason why I called you in the first place was because I missed you. I should have accepted your offer, instead, I pushed you away again..._ **

Crowley opened his mouth but shut it just as quick, while his mind tried to process what the angel had said. _He actually admitted to missing me?_

**_Crowley, I haven't been entirely truthful with you. You don't go too fast for me. I was simply too afraid of what they would do to you if I allowed myself to get closer. Even now, after being free for so many months, I let fear control me when it comes to you. And what makes it worse is, I know how you feel about me, how you've always felt about me..._ **

The demon's fingers tightened around the edges of the paper as his hands shook. _You know? You've always known?..._

**_I don't deserve you, I know this. You've been so good to me over the years, so patient. I'll understand if you have grown tired of waiting for me. But know that if you give me the chance, if you still want me in any capacity, I will do better. And I promise I will never deny you again._ **

Tears started brimming his jaundice eyes, scleras disappearing and his pupils became hair-thin. His heart was pounding more than it had in his whole lifetime.

**_'Are you two friends?' Yes._ **

_**'Are you together?' Yes.** _

**_'Do you love him?' Yes._ **

His tears fell onto the letter with a shaky breath. 

**_Whichever you want, I will say 'yes'. I will say 'yes' and mean it because I love you and I am done treating you so poorly. I just hope you can accept my apology. Even if you don't, please tell me... I hope to hear from you again soon._ **

_**Yours, as ever,** _

_**Aziraphale.** _

He clutched the paper to his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. It was, of course, but he wasn't completely aware of it because his emotions were out of control.

_He loves me. He loves me!... Fucking Hell! He sent this in May! He confessed and I've been sleeping the whole bloody time! I have to call him! I need to hear him say it, tell him he's not too late, that I'd always wait for him! I should go over, can I go over? Is the lockdown still in effect? Should I-_

The oven's timer sounded off, bringing him out of his emotional daze. Startled, he bolted from his office to the kitchen, only to get smacked in the face by the same smell the letter had and the sight of Aziraphale pulling a cake out of said oven. It was strange seeing him without his jacket or waistcoat. It was weirder still to see his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The principality hadn't noticed him standing there until he placed the tray on the countertop and turned to look for something else. There was a small shock in his facial expression, but it quickly turned into that trademark smile of his, eyes twinkling like anything.

"Crowley! So glad you're finally awake, dear boy."

_You're here. You're actually here!... Why are you here?..._ _Is this even real?_ "W-What's all this?" He managed to ask.

The angel's nervousness began to show its face when he started fidgeting with his ring. "I hope you don't see this as an intrusion. I was in the area after buying another particularly rare book for my collection and I decided to pop by, to see how you were doing. I recalled you saying you had set your alarm clock for July, you see. I knocked on your front door a few hours ago but received no answer. However, the door opened and I let myself in. Not too dissimilar from my shop recognizing and letting you in." He began.

"Uh-huh..." Said Crowley, still wondering if this was actually happening.

He had stopped touching the ring but was wringing his hands now. "Anyhow, I called for you as soon as I entered, but you didn't respond. I checked the whole flat but you were still sleeping. I- I noticed the time left on your clock and thought I'd leave you a little present before going back home. I thought I had enough time to finish everything up before you woke... Suppose I'm slower than I thought."

Crowley nodded but said nothing.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. "Speaking of slow, there's this letter I left on top of your desk. You should read it and call me after, so we may discuss it... So, I'll, um, I'll leave you to it then." The angel said as he tried to locate his bag full of books so he could be on his way.

Crowley finally stepped closer from the kitchen's entrance, paper still clutched in his right hand. Aziraphale noticed.

If he had never looked like he had just had all the wind punched out of him, he certainly did now. "Oh! You read it already..."

"Yeah." He said after taking two more steps. _Am I even awake?_

He saw his knees buckle for a moment but he wasn't sure if they were weak from all the time he had been asleep, or if it was for another reason. From here, he could see the state of his eyes and the dried tear tracks on his face. His nerves were peaking now for sure. "And... Do you need more time to process it?"

_Not if this is real._ Crowley shook his head, biting his bottom lip and exhaling through his nose. He looked on the brink of tears again.

The angel sat on a nearby stool to steady himself for the blow. "Well then... We can discuss it now."

"Touch me."

Aziraphale's expression changed from worried to confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

Crowley stepped closer, enough so that he could feel the angel's warmth. "Touch me. I need to know this isn't a dream."

"A dream? Dear boy, I-"

The demon reached out his left hand, while his right one still clung to Aziraphale's letter for dear life. "Whenever I dream about you, and it's often, it always ends the same way. Just when we say what we mean, when we can be together, **as soon** as I reach out and touch you, I wake up. At this point, I **firmly** believe it's The Almighty messing with me... **Please** , touch me." His voice quivered with his final plea.

The principality said nothing and grabbed Crowley's free hand with both of his. The demon gasped at the contact but didn't pull away. He braced himself and waited for the blow. For everything to disappear and to be left staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Or to be staring down at his bedsheets, like he had done several times when he slept on the ceiling. When nothing happened, the serpent let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_It's real... It's finally real!_ Tears started flowing again.

Aziraphale stood from his seat and put one of his hands on Crowley's right cheek, his thumb caressing the snake mark. "You're awake, my dear. I assure you, I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."

Crowley leaned into the touch. "Never want you to." He mumbled into the angel's palm before kissing it.

Now it was Aziraphale's turn to tear up. He tried to blink them away because he was too emotional for a miracle. Crowley hugged him, burying his face into the principality's collarbone.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." He said, mostly into the fabric of Aziraphale's shirt. His now **damp** shirt thanks to Crowley’s tears.

Aziraphale held him a bit tighter, placing a gentle kiss on the side of his head. "Oh, my dear. No. Two months is nothing compared to all the years I've made you wait. Can you ever forgive me?"

_Already have._ "There's nothing to forgive, angel."

He heard the angel scoff. "Really darling, how can you say that? After all I've said over six millennia, you're going to pretend I didn't hurt you?"

"No." Said Crowley as he pulled away from Aziraphale but made sure his hands stayed firmly on the blond's hips. They locked eyes, by now it was hard to tell who had more tears rolling down his face.

"It always hurt, Aziraphale. But I always forgave you because I knew you didn't **mean** it. The words weren't yours, they were from Upstairs. You always said them out of **fear**... You kept coming back. Whether it was for a quick meal or drink, for the Arrangement or just to check in on each other. You **always** came back. And you never once tried to intentionally hurt me. Lord knows you could have. You could break me like a twig with your angelic strength alone, no sword required. You never even **tried**. I knew I could trust you. That you were truly my friend, even if you denied it to anyone who asked."

"Never again, Crowley." He promised.

The demon nodded. "I know." With that, their lips finally met.

~~~~~

Eventually, they pulled apart and had the lemon cake Aziraphale had poured so much time and love into.

"Oh, before I forget, some of your plants bloomed while you were asleep. They look lovely."

"...You were coddling them while the cake was baking, weren't you?"

"Perhaps..."

" **Great** , now they're spoiled. None of those plants grow flowers, y'know."

"They do now, apparently..."

_Goddamn it, I love you so much._


End file.
